Our Promise
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: Hello, minna-san..this is my first time writing the story..so, I hope you can give me some advise..and don't forget to comment my story.


Hello, minna-san..This is my first story. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

"Ran, this is for you...", I said while gave a bouquet of flower to her.

"Wah, this is so beautiful!!...Thank you, Shinichi", she replied.

Here my story began. I was 4 years old and Ran was 3 years old. We knew each other when my father came to her home. From day to day, our relationship became so closed. We always went to the garden near with my home and playing together. One day, my family had told me that we must go to America. I felt so sad and I don't know how to tell to Ran. Next day, we met at the garden.

"Wah, sugoi!!... Look at the flowers...It's so colourful".

"She looks so happy today...How I can tell to her about this??...Can she accept it??", I said with by myself. "Err...Ran, I want to tell you something.."

"Nani?..What are do you want to say with me?". Ran looked at my face.

"I will go to America with my parents.." Ran start to cry. "But, why??...I want you always here..with me.."

"I..I'm sorry...I must do it..", I tried to calm her.

"Let's make a promise...I will be the girl in your heart...PROMISE??"

"Yeah, I PROMISE!!"

I keep my promise and went to America.

* * *

After 14 years...

I'm back to Japan. I'm back to Japan because I went for the holiday. When I was adult, my habits had changed. I'd been a hot-temper and arrogant boy. One day, I went to the garden and I saw a beautiful girl with her big bluest eyes and short dark-brown hair. I walked towards her and tried to talked with her.

"Hye!! What's is your name?", I tried to asked her.

"I'm sorry but I don't interesting",she replied. Shinichi felt so angry but he tried to calm down. "What are you doing here?..This isn't your place to play", she continued.

"Play??...What do you think,huh??...I'm not a kid!! I'm an adult!!", I mad to her.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I think you're a kid cause you look so cute like a kid...". I told with myself, "She said I'm cute...Hehe.."

"Okay, I must back to my home now...See you again..", Ran said goodbye to Shinichi and left.

"Wait!! You still don't tell your name...", I felt curious.

"I'm Ran...Nice to meet you...". She walked out on Shinichi.

"Huh??...Ran??..Her name is Ran??...". He shocked. "Oh no...Is she my friend Ran??"

"No..No..Maybe not...There are so many girls named Ran in Japan...Maybe I was tired.."

* * *

"KRINGGGG!!...", the clock had ring. When I open my eyes there's one thing that I'm remembered. "Ran...", I said slowly.

I went to the garden and wait for her came. After a few minutes, I saw her with a bouquet of flower. I walked to her and tried with her again. She looked at me and I thought she felt uncomfortable. But, I don't care about that. I just want to know who was she.

"Ohayo... You look so beautiful today...", I gave her a praise and she replied me, "Thank you..."

"Can I be your friend??", I asked her. She gave a smile to me and said, "Of course you can..."

I felt so happy. Everyday, I went to the garden to meet her. Our relationship became friendly. From day per day, finally I knew who was she. I don't know what I felt at that time happy or else. She told me about her story when she still a kid. She was my girl, Ran. But, I don't told her about my self. From that day, I always thought about her.

"Ran...finally I met with you again", I talked by myself alone. On the night, I make a decision, I want tell her about the truth.

* * *

In the morning...

"Ahh, Kaito..". Kaito was my name I told to her. She said to me she likes that name so I used it.

"Ran, I..need to talk with you...". I afraid she will leave me and angry to me if I told her the truth. But, I don't had another choice.

"What do you want to say?", she still waiting for me.

"I...actually I...I'm Shinichi...My name is Shinichi. Kaito isn't my name". I continued, " I'm sorry..I don't know you're Ran until you told me your story...I'm really sorry, Ran..."

Ran looked so shocked and start to cry. "Why??...Why you do this to me??...You know that I'm still waiting you..I miss you...How can you do this to me, huh??", she said.

"I'm sorry, Ran...I'm afraid..I felt so afraid...", I told her. She replied, "But why?? I don't mad you and I will feel so happy..."

"Really??..", I asked. "Yeah...". I embrace her. I can felt her warm.

"Ran...", I called her name slowly. "Erm...What??", she replied.

"I LOVE YOU...". Ran replied, "I LOVE YOU TOO, Shinichi..."

"You're my girl..always be my girl...Forever...This is our promise". (kiss)

**FINISH  
**

* * *

Okay, so this story ending here. If you any comment please email me.

Kaname : Sousuke!!

Sousuke : Nani?? Why do you like to shout, huh??

Kaname : SHUT UP!!

Sousuke : (RUN) Help me!! There's a monster!!


End file.
